Hermetic scroll compressors require a check valve located in the discharge passage to prevent the compressor from running as an expander due to the reversed pressure differential upon stopping. However, the check valves are pressure sensitive and move, as by spring bias, with changes in pressure during compressor operation and thereby produce valve contact and resulting noise.